wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Drugs
Drugs are bad. Don't do drugs. Unless they are produced by an American company to ease your pain or make your wife happy. Marijuana Take a page from our President: don't talk about doing drugs. Marijuana makes your brain not work good. Marijuana is a drug influenced by the devil itself. Marijuana may have originally grown in the devil's garden. Women will DO ANYTHING for it. Drugs are bad, theres no getting around it. If a person who was writing this article in a specific county of a specific state called South Carolina, then that would damned hypocritical. In fact, a person that would do something like that would have had to have smoked a 1/8oz. blunt of canadian beasters! Blasphemy!!**^* Marijuana is the reason Oregon is so liberal. Even the field mice are high in Oregon. Effects The effects of marijuana include murder, insanity, instantaneous death, and liberalism. The former president Bill Clinton smoked marijuana but didn't inhale so he could better ravage the country while still avoiding instantaneous death. Marijuana is also a deadly toxin that, when ingested, causes cancer and homosexuality. Medical Marijuana - Another Scam Exposed By Stephen Proponents of medical marijuana need to face it: They are just hiding behind Grandma's oxygen tank. The real reason why they're pushing pro-pot legislation is so they can suck on a Thai stick and watch the walls begin to pulse and breathe. Stephen's Names For Marijuana *Grass *Mary Jane *Pot *Bud *Chronic (when he's with his black friend Alan) Types of Marijuana * Winter Koning * NLX * 7 Seconds * Bubblegum * Thai Stix * Grizzly * Santa Maria * Bublegum * Winter Weed * Silver Haze * Jack Herer * Northern Lights * Viking *Sweet Malaysian Skunk Weed * Ice * Kif (technically a byproduct, not a separate variety, and techincally spelled "kief" as to not be comfused with the Knowledge Interchange Format) * Columbian * Super Gold Thai * T44 * Yellow * PP * Warlock * Sensi Star * B-52 * Citral * Kierewiet * Durban Poison * Blueberry * Double Bubblegum * pH 89 * XXX * Silver Shadow * Purple Power * Snowflake * Essential Flower * DD * Muffman Blend (Macy's Grade A Herb) * Shake (small pieces of marijuana at the bottom of a bag, called so because of it's apparent predilection towards being shaken) Famous Stoners AKA Liberal Hate Machines * George Carlin * Tommy Chong * Bill Clinton * Willie Nelson * General Patton * Jon Stewart (Refer to Half Baked) * Alan Ginsberg * Hunter Thompson * Teenagers * Sabu * Rob Van Dam * Toby Keith * Sen. Robert Wexler * Cheech Marin * Paul McCartney * "Weedy" the cartoon Pot-Leaf (rumored) * People who look-up "marijuana" on Wikiality * Lyndsey Barnes * Kurt Cobain * Jimi Hendrix Factoids *Marijuana is known by many other names, including: **The Funny Cigarettes **Mary Jane **Joints (or just J) **Long Bottom Leaf **The Doobie **Cheeba **Daddy's Stomach Medicine **Kaya **The Chronic **Pot **The Pot **The Bong, aka Bongy McBongerstein **H.R. Pufnstuf **Shibby **Weed **Reefer **The Gap of Rohan **The Shit (As in, that was some real good shit, man) **The Green **Bangers and Mash **Puff the Magic Dragon **Rocky Mountain Oysters (regional, though technically cow balls, technically smokeable) **Rumplestilskin **Coo Coo Ka Choo (*Goo Goo Ga Joob in American) **The Tower of London **Wacky Tobackey **Olde Toby **A fun thing to do *You know something else that's also known by many names? Satan. In other words, smoke this stuff, and it will be like you've sold your soul to the devil himself. Got it? *Marijuana is plentiful in Kansas *Dinosaurs smoked Marijuana. Look what happened to them. Do you want to be a dinosaur? In Denver, CO, marijuana has been so widely popularized by seminal, mayoral pot-parties that it has been entirely legalized. Negotiations between venders such as Taco Bell (Yum!inc.), Six Flags Amusement Parks, and The Sparkly Things Imporium, and known distributors of marijuana have begun, and it is optimistically predicted that marijuana cigarettes will be available at all major convenience retailors by early 2007 In Ohio, during the campaign for 2006's Midterm Elections, a new form of consuming THC was introduced when U.S. Senator Mike DeWine described "Marijuana-laced bananas." The technique, verified as previously unknown by the Columbus, Ohio, audience of The Daily Show, rapidly became known as "dewining." **^*although the factuallity of this statement is not in contension, none of them have been confirmed for truthiness.